The purpose of this four year project is to improve understanding of environmental health issues by teachers, students and community members in Oregon. The project makes use of the existing network of 48 teachers and 480 students in science clubs in Oregon State University's pre-college science/math enrichment program, the SMILE (Science and Math Investigative Learning Experiences) Program and the expertise of environmental and public health scientists from OSU's Environmental Health Science Center and Department of Public Health. Indirectly, the project will serve 300 elementary students, 2200 middle school students and 2200 high school students. Activities to be conducted include teacher professional development, development of curriculum, health science activities, local field trips and community based projects. Each of the four years will have a major environmental health theme: chemistry and the home environment, air quality, water quality, and food safety.